Sejenak
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: "-suatu saat buatlah gambar yang menjadi dunia barumu."/"Sebab bagiku, cinta tidak perlu banyak bicara. Tidak perlu banyak ekspresi. Namun cinta juga bisa berarti diam,"/"Kau lah dunia baruku, Sakura."/Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, bertengger pada puncak tertinggi dari perasaan masing-masing. Dan sejenak mereka lupa pada dunia./for momijy-kun/warning inside.


**Warning: semi canon?, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, alur yang ancur, dan segala warning berlaku pada fic ini.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Special fic for momijy-chan :P**

**Semoga tak mengecewakan ^^a**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah hari itu, tak ada pergerakan berarti dari para shinobi Konoha. Hanya suara riuh burung yang bernyanyi saling sahut menyahut menggema di udara. Suara gelak tawa riang anak-anak pun terdengar nyaring dipenuhi kegembiraan.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucatnya itu yang tengah duduk di tepi danau. Dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu objek yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya yang pucat. Menorehkan sedikit demi sedikit warna klasik dari tinta hitam yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya pada satu dari beberapa carik kertas putih yang terkumpul menjadi sebuah buku.

Perlahan tapi pasti goresan tinta hitam itu membentuk suatu siluet. Hanya pemuda itulah yang tahu apa yang akan tergambar pada kertas yang sudah ternoda itu. Ya, hanya Sai yang tahu.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar, Sai?" Sai mendongak, lalu menoleh ke samping kepalanya di mana Sakura sudah berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk untuk mengintip gambar apa yang Sai buat.

"Tidak." Sai kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku kecil yang ia genggam sebagai media untuknya menggambar. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian Sakura mengambil tempat kosong di sisi Sai untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi Sai," kata Sakura yang akhirnya membuat Sai menoleh padanya. "Aku sudah tahu isinya." sambung Sakura sambil menatap onyx Sai.

Sai sedikit menatapnya tak percaya. Buku itu selalu menjadi rahasianya yang ia yakini tak seorangpun mengetahui, tapi lihat, sekarang sudah ada yang mengetahuinya. Namun kemudian Sakura tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Sai.

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang tahu, Naruto dan Yamato _sensei_ juga," Sai kembali memasang wajah terkejutnya namun pengendalian ekspresi Sai patut diingat, membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Saat kita ditugaskan nenek Tsunade untuk mencari markas Orochimaru, waktu itu kau berhadapan langsung dengannya dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai kau meninggalkan bukumu itu." jelas Sakura menerawang, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin dihamparan langit biru yang tak terbatas.

"Ternyata begitu ya," Sakura menoleh heran ke arah Sai yang seperti biasa memasang senyum palsunya. "Padahal kukira tak akan ada orang yang tahu," ujar Sai pelan.

Sekilas Sakura tersenyum miris menatap Sai yang masih dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman yang Sakura yakin itu bukan senyuman Sai sesungguhnya. Sampai kapan, senyum palsu itu akan terpampang di wajahnya yang pucat?

"Terkadang kau perlu membagi duniamu pada orang lain, Sai," ujar Sakura pelan. Kalimat yang cukup membuat Sai berhenti tersenyum dan memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengar kalimat Sakura berikutnya. "Kau hanya perlu keluar dari dunia yang kau tekuni sendiri," Sakura tersenyum seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sai yang juga menatapnya. Sejenak pandangan mereka beradu, membuat wajah Sakura sedikit dihiasi rona merah yang samar terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Setidaknya itulah yang kupelajari dari Naruto." ucap Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sai terhenyak. Naruto, memang pemuda itu juga yang telah mengajarkan arti ikatan persahabatan padanya. Namun, kali ini ada rasa lain ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir Sakura. Semacam perasaan yang…tidak nyaman. Entahlah, sejak menjadi anak buah Danzou, ia sama sekali tak pernah dikenalkan dengan emosi, perasaan. Maka, ia cukup dibingungkan untuk mengenal perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau memang cerewet," kata Sai tiba-tiba tentu saja dengan senyum palsu yang tak pernah tertinggal dari wajahnya. Sesaat nampak empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sakura, namun ia cukup sadar akan kepribadian Sai yang kadang sering berkata seenaknya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau harus mengganti gambar di bukumu itu, Sai," saran Sakura. Sai menatap Sakura, memang ekspresinya datar, namun cukup dimengerti Sakura bahwa pemuda itu nampak sedikit keberatan.

"Bukan berarti kau harus membuangnya. Maksudku, suatu saat buatlah gambar yang menjadi dunia barumu."

Sai masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia tatap buku bersampul anak laki-laki berambut putih di satu sisi dan anak berambut hitam di sisi yang satunya.

"Ya, mungkin suatu saat nanti." gumam Sai.

.

.

.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Buf buf buf

"Senior Kakashi, apa tidak apa-apa jika Naruto terus berlatih?" tanya Yamato pada Kakashi yang mulai khawatir akan keadaan Naruto jika pemuda pirang itu terus melanjutkan latihan tanpa istirahat.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kakashi yang masih asik menekuni buku karya Jiraiya yang ia genggam sembari berbaring di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di dekat air terjun buatan Yamato untuk latihan Naruto.

Sedangkan di atas sana –di atas air terjun- Naruto masih terus berusaha menghentikan arus air yang dibantu dengan beberapa bunshinnya.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Sakura terus mengantarkan obat penambah stamina yang ia ramu sendiri untuk Naruto. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat Naruto yang masih berjuang keras seperti hari-hari kemarin. Maka, Sakura putuskan untuk menghampirinya saja dan menyerahkan langsung obat buatannya ini pada Naruto.

"Aaa Sakura," respon Kakashi saat mengetahui kedatangan Sakura dengan membawa sekeranjang obat berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam yang setiap harinya selalu ia bawa untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

"Kakashi _sensei_, apa Naruto belum selesai?" tanya Sakura sambil menengadahkan wajahnya melihat Naruto di atas sana.

"Belum,"

" Kalau begitu aku titip obat ini ya, Kakashi sensei." segera Sakura meletakkan sekeranjang obat itu di dekat Kakashi dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tak mau mengganggu kegiatan latiha tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja langsung padanya?"

"Eh? Memangnya boleh?" tanya Sakura heran. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Cepat turun!" teriak Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengisyaratkan agar Naruto turun dan menghampirinya. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto melompat dan terjun langsung ke bawah di mana Sakura berdiri. Sesampainya di depan Sakura, gadis itu langsung menyodorkannya obat.

"Cepat makan." seketika wajah Naruto berubah _horror_ dengan wajah sedikit membiru ketika melihat obat itu. Ia teringat akan rasa pahit dan rasa-rasa aneh lainnya yang tekandung dalam setiap butir obat tersebut.

"Cepat makan, Naruto!" teriak Sakura karena Naruto tak bergeming. Membuatnya kesal. Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia raih sebutir obat itu dengan ragu, kemudian mengunyahnya. Wajahnya tambah membiru, rasanya malah bertambah aneh dan..tidak enak!

Naruto akhirnya menelan obat itu dengan susah. Terlihat sedikit air mata di sudut mata sapphirenya.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak!" protes Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan yang telak mengenai wajahnya. Tentu saja pukulan dari tangan Haruno Sakura yang sudah dilatih oleh seorang Tsunade.

Kakashi dan Yamato hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri di dalam hutan sana.

Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap datar pemandangan Sakura dan Naruto yang berkelahi. Bertemankan pepohonan yang bahkan takkan bisa menterjemahkan eksresi itu. Ia juga sama seperti Sakura secara rutin menyaksikan kegiatan latihan Naruto. Kadang ia menggambar berbagai pose Naruto saat berlatih sambil membaca buku pedoman mengenai 'bagaimana menjadi teman'.

Rasa itu hadir kembali. Rasa yang harus Sai akui sangat menyiksanya jika melihat Sakura dengan Naruto. Jika Sai tahu bagaimana cara mengusir perasaan tak mengenakkan ini, maka akan ia lakukan sekarang juga. Baiklah, sepertinya ia akan banyak mempelajari perasaan itu. Mengenyahkannya dengan segera. Tapi itu jika ia bisa…

.

.

.

"Ini misi kalian," Kakashi hanya mendengarkan penjelasan lanjutan dari sang Hokage kelima, Tsunade, begitupun dengan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. "Kabar kematian Orochimaru begitu menyebar dengan cepat, kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Sasuke." Sahut Kakashi yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura terperangah mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang. Aku serahkan padamu, Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke, kali ini aku akan membawamu pulang." Desis Naruto

Setelah itu secepat angin mereka menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade. Membawa harapan yang selalu mereka genggam tak peduli meski asa itu perlahan terlindas oleh waktu.

"Kalian beristirahatlah, besok kita akan memulai misi." Ujar Kakashi ketika mereka berada pada persimpangan jalan di tengah malam yang bertemankan kegelapan.

"Tidak bisakah kita berangkat malam ini juga Kakashi _sensei?_" celetuk Naruto. Memang, untuk persoalan menyangkut Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa bersabar.

"Diamlah Naruto! Kakashi _sensei _benar, kita butuh istirahat yang cuku untuk misi besok." Kata Sakura yang bisa membuat Naruto berhenti memproduksi kata-katanya. Hanya satu orang yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk melengkapi diskusi sepele ini. Sesuatu yang bergerak dalam hatinya hanya memerintahkannya untuk tetap diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, berbicara tanpa kata agar makhluk hidup mengambil waktunya untuk beristirahat. Udara malam yang dingin memeluk dengan rela siapa saja yang ada dalam bumi. Termasuk pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah menatap cahaya bulan yang temaram. Sai. Baju hitam dengan lengan asimetris yang dikenakannya bahkan tak mampu menghalau dinginnya sang udara tak kasat mata yang menusuk, menembus kulitnya.

Pandangan iris onyxnya tak mengekspresikan emosi apapun, namun cukup untuk menampilkan ribuan duri sepi yang menancap di relung hatinya.

Di atas bukit Konoha, di sanalah Sai menatap hamparan desa Konoha yang sunyi senyap, bertemankan angin malam yang berdesir perlahan membelai wajahnya. Cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip hanya menjadi objek lain dari pandangannya. Namun tetap tak mampu menemaninya menghabiskan malam yang semakin dingin tanpa selimut kasih.

Ia arahkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Benda mati yang menjadi muara segala hidupnya. Setidaknya itu dulu.

"Kakak…"

Terbersit satu nama, namun itu bukan Shin.

Terlintas satu paras, namun itu juga tetap bukan milik Shin.

Terpampang satu senyum, namun bukan senyum Shin.

Bahkan Sai sendiri tak yakin, bisikan hatinya yang berbicara tentang satu nama….

…..Sakura.

Sai tak tahu sejak kapan nama itu yang ada dalam hatinya, karena Sai bukan sang pengamat waktu. Sai tidak tahu sejak kapan suatu rasa itu mendiami hatinya, karena Sai tak mengenal perasaan. Namun satu hal yang mulai Sai mengerti, dia telah mengenal satu nama perasaan yang biasa orang sebut…

Cinta.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia hanya duduk tanpa niat di sisi ranjangnya yang menawarkan kenyamanan untuk ditiduri. Satu helaan nafas panjang namun lembut cukup mewakili ketidak nyamanannya pada sang kondisi.

Bukan karena besok ia akan melakukan misi lalu dia khawatir, bukan karena misinya besok menyangkut tentang Sasuke lalu membuatnya cemas, bukan. Sama sekali bukan.

Ada yang lain…

….dan Sakura tak yakin.

Ia raih sebuah figura foto di mana tim-nya yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dirinya dan Kakashi mengabadikan sebuah momen. Satu senyum terukir dari bibirnya yang semerah delima. Sosok Sasuke yang dulu dicintainya sudah menghilang, tergantikan oleh sesosok pemuda asing. Sakura tak percaya bahwa ia akan mengakui hal ini. Satu hal yang menerangkan padanya bahwa ia telah jatuh hati. Bukan lagi pada Sasuke, tapi pada sang pengganti.

Benci, lalu iba, hingga tiba pada muara…cinta.

Itulah siklus perasaan yang Sakura rasakan, mungkin benar orang bilang. Benci dan cinta hanya memiliki perbandingan yang tipis. Dan itu fakta yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tak peduli jika sederet kata itu hanyalah dusta belaka.

.

.

.

"Kemana Kakashi _sensei?"_ teriak Naruto frustasi karena Kakashi yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di hari keberangkatan misi mereka.

"Benar-benar tidak berubah." timbal Sakura. Tak berapa lama mereka diam menunggu keterlambatan Kakashi yang hampir setengah jam, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu tiba di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Aa, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek yang—"

"JANGAN BOHONG!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan, membuat Kakashi sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari kesalahannya. Alhasil ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Setidaknya Kakashi harus berterima kasih pada Sai yang tak ikut memojokkannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat saja _sensei!"_ ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo! Akan aku jelaskan strateginya saat di perjalanan."

Akhirnya mereka berangkat melewati gerbang desa Konoha yang tinggi menjulang. Di perjalanan, Kakashi menerangkan bagaimana rencana yang telah disusun olehnya pada Sakura, Sai dan Naruto. Mereka mengerti posisi masing-masing dan melaksanakan peran yang telah disesuaikan.

Selama dalam perjalanan, satu persatu pohon mereka pijaki demi mencapai tujuan. Hingga tiba di sebuah kawasan, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan chakra yang taka sing lagi. Chakra Sasuke. Lokasi mereka sudah sangat jauh dari desa Konoha.

"Tunggu," ucap Naruto yang membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti pada sebuah pohon yang besar. "Aku merasakan—walau sedikit—chakra dari Sasuke,"

"Hn, aku juga bisa merasakannya walau samar." Timpal Kakashi yang mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kau pergi bersamaku," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Dan kalian, Sai, Sakura kalian pergi ke arah selatan. Aku dan Naruto ke arah sebaliknya."

"He? T-tunggu, kenapa Sakura pergi dengan Sai? Sakura denganku saja _sensei!" _protes Naruto tidak terima, membuat Sakura dan Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak. Sakura pergi bersamaku."

Sederet kalimat tersebut sontak membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. Sai yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam akhirnya buka suara dengan sebuah kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan—sepertinya. Sakura menatap Sai dengan sedikit terperangah, namun ada suatu rasa kecewa yang menggerayangi hatinya ketika melihat tak ada ekspresi yang Sakura harapkan ketika Sai berkata demikian. Namun karena tak ingin membuang waktu, akhirnya mereka setuju saja dan mulai melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura tetap memandang punggung Sai yang tegap dari belakang, tak focus pada batang perbatang dahan pohon yang ia lewati.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang meluncur dari mulut Sai kontan membuat Sakura berjingkat kaget.

"Um Sai, kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu tadi?"

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik dari pada Naruto yang cerewet. Ya, meski kalian sama saja." Jawab Sai dengan entengnya. Ketika Sakura ingin menimpali perkataan Sai, tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra asing yang membahayakan.

"Awas!" seketika Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan kakinya tak menapaki apapun. Sakura baru sadar, ia…didekap oleh Sai. Namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk tersanjung, mereka berdua bangkit dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Ketika Sakura dan Sai melihat orang yang dengan sengaja menyerang mereka, seketika itu mereka berdua tahu bahwa ninja tersebut adalah ninja negeri langit yang menurut sejarah pernah dikalahkan oleh Konoha dalam perang dunia ketiga.

"Hah, aku bertemu lagi dengan shinobi Konoha yang memuakkan!" ucap orang paruh baya itu. Ia nampak seorang sendiri. Sai dan Sakura merapatkan diri masing-masing. Mereka menyadari adanya dendam dari para Sora-nin terhadap Konoha yang telah menggagalkan rencana mereka menguasai dunia. "Selagi aku bertemu kalian, sekalian saja aku habisi!" seketika orang—yang bahkan Sakura dan Sai tak tahu namanya—menyerang bertubi-tubi.

"Chouju Giga no jutsu!" ketika Sai mengaktifkan jurusnya, keluarlah beberapa hewan menyerupai singa dari dalam kertasnya. Hewan-hewan itu menyerang Sora-nin tersebut secara langsung, dan menggigit pundaknya. Melihat kesempatan ini, Sakura bergerak cepat hendak menghajar.

"Shanarooo!" Sakura pun melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah sang Sora-nin. Namun ternyata itu hanyalah sebatang kayu. Sakura hanya berdecak, Sai mulai siaga jika ia diserang kembali.

"Di belakang!" pekik Sakura. Namun gerakannya telah dikalahkan oleh gerakan Sora-nin tersebut. Dengan sekali ayunan tangannya, tubuh Sakura dan Sai terhempas ke udara. Sai yang mempunyai respon cepat langsung mengaktikan jutsunya, mengeluarkan burung besar yang langsung membawa tubuh mereka melayang ke udara. Dan mereka berhasil lolos.

Untuk kali ini, Sai ingin melindungi Sakura. Tidak seperti dulu membiarkannya terjatuh dari jembatan ketika berhadapan dengan Kabuto. Kali ini ia yang akan menjadi tameng bagi Sakura.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang sekiranya aman, Sai melepaskan jutsunya. Baginya kabur kali ini adalah tepat mengingat mereka harus menyimpan tenaga ketimbang meladeni dendam para ninja negeri langit—yang entah dari mana datangnya. Setelah itu Sai menciptakan sebuah gambar burung kecil yang akan ia hidupkan untuk mengabarkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang berdebu.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Tanpa terasa langit sudah senja. Menampilkan lukisan berwarna kuning kemerahan di langit. Sai dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan istirahat di sebuah gua, sembari menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Kakashi. Di dalam gua, Sai menyalakan api unggung kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Sai," panggil Sakura lirih. Sedangkan Sai hanya menoleh tanpa bicara. "_Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkanku," pantulan sinar api unggung tercermin dalam emeraldnya yang sendu.

"Itulah gunanya teman," sahut Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Membuat Sakura sedikit jengah—entah kenapa. "Sakura," kini giliran Sai yang memanggilnya lirih, dengan malas Sakura menoleh. Ia tak ingin berharap banyak pada Sai. Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin respon yang hangat dari Sai. "Aku….menyukaimu, aku sudah mengenal perasaan ini. Aku sudah mempelajarinya dibuku-buku, namanya..cinta."

Untuk beberapa detik kalimat Sai berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bahkan kesunyian malam tak mampu menandingi kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kedua insan ini. Panas api menambah hangat sesuatu yang menjalar di hati Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sai?" kata Sakura tak percaya tanpa mengubah pandangannya. "M-mana mungkin! Jangan bercanda, yang benar saja!" elak Sakura dengan tawa hambar. Ia merasa Sai hanya sedang belajar mengungkapkan suatu emosi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak,"

"T-tapi, tapi selama ini kau hanya diam," ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik. Bolehkah? Bolehkah ia berharap lebih sekarang setelah mendengar kalimat Sai?

Namun satu yang membuat Sakura takut. Ia hanya takut jika Sai belum paham betul dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah permainan takdir yang tak terkendali.

"Sebab bagiku, cinta tidak perlu banyak bicara. Tidak perlu banyak ekspresi. Namun cinta juga bisa berarti diam," hening kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Menyisakan tanda Tanya dalam benak Sakura. "diam untuk memahami, diam untuk mengerti, diam untuk merasakan, diam untuk mendalami, dan diam untuk mencintai," Sai menatap emerald Sakura dengan pasti. Ia mungkin tak mengenal perasaan—dulu—tapi ia juga bukan orang yang bodoh hingga butuh waktu lama untuk memahami isi hatinya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda, Sai…" Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya. 'Kumohon, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan buat aku terbangun,'

Sai membuang pandangannya ke arah api, "Aku tidak suka ketika kau bersama Naruto, aku tidak suka ketika kau mengungkit tentang Sasuke. Dan aku tahu perasaan itu, aku cemburu," jelasnya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Aku…" jeda sejenak dari Sakura, "…aku juga menyukaimu, Sai. Ah, tidak, lebih dari suka. Entah sejak kapan," Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari api yang berkobar di antara mereka, saksi bisu dari pernyataan cinta dari keduanya. Sementara itu, Sai mengeluarkan buku yang selalu ia bawa, membuat Sakura menoleh pada Sai dan buku itu.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Sakura hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti, "aku sudah tahu gambar apa yang akan aku buat," Sakura masih tak bergeming, "kau bilang suatu hari nanti aku harus mengganti gambar ini dengan sesuatu yang menjadi dunia baruku. Dan aku sudah tahu gambar apa itu," lalu Sai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura, menatap emerald di hadapannya secara dalam seolah ingin menjelajah jauh ke dalam sukma sang gadis di depannya ini.

"…kau. Kau lah dunia baruku, Sakura." Sakura hanya membelalakkan matanya kembali. Satu tetes cairan berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya yang teduh. Tak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan demi membalas perkataan Sai selain lengkungan dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Memang terkadang cinta tidak memerlukan sebuah kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, bertengger pada puncak tertinggi dari perasaan masing-masing yang sudah saling meraih satu sama lain. Mengikat dengan suatu ikatan tak kasat mata namun abadi. Cukup satu senyum untuk mengartikan hubungan mereka sudah lebih melampaui dari yang sebelumnya.

Sejenak, Sakura dan Sai lupa akan malam yang gelap, lupa akan dingin yang senantiasa menyelimuti tubuh mereka, lupa akan pohon-pohon yang bergoyang seakan merayakan titik keberhasilan pencapaian suatu perasaan keduanya.

Dan sejenak, Sai dan Sakura, lupa akan dunia…

* * *

THE END

**A/N**

Oke salam kenal ^^ Han author baru yang juga baru dengan pairing ini, nekad buat karena sohib Han, **momijy-kun **yang dengan santainya req XD #pisss

Berhubung **momijy-kun **melakukan kekerasan dan pemaksaan(?) dalam merequest #jitaked! Maka req-nya didahulukan dari yg lain dan ini juga ngebut *toel **momijy-kun*** XD #geplaked

Segala kesalahan dalam fic ini mohon dimaafkan karena Han juga masih tahap belajar,jadi ketauan sekali ga ahlinya ^^a asli cerita ini maksa banget. Oke jangan Tanya kenapa ancur banget karna Han juga stress bacanya dan masih belajar juga buat fic canon XD semoga **momijy-kun hominam **suka!^^

Segala kritik dan saran Han terima, but **NO FLAME ^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**

**.**


End file.
